zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Planet of the Prehistoric Past
Planet of the Prehistoric Past is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This was inspired by both Star Fox Adventures and James Cameron's Avatar. In it, Nick is an adventurer who goes out on an expedition that his parents had contributed to, along with Finnick and Vixey, his cousin and Finnick's girlfriend. While there, they discover that the planet is identical to how their world was in the age of dinosaurs, with dinosaurs not having gone extinct, and that a tribal population of mammals lives there. Among these is Judy, who, like the rest of her people, is wary of the newcomers establishing a colony on their world. While there, Nick begins to fall in love with Judy, and the leader of the expedition, Doug, wants to poach some of the dinosaurs, particularly an adult Tyrannosaurus rex. This story does contain dinosaurs from different periods living in the same time and place. Judy dresses a bit like Krystal. After Nick helps her and her tribe, Judy, like how Krystal did, will leave her world to come with Nick back to Zootopia. Story It was another average day in Zootopia. Nick Wilde, the brave, daring and handsome twenty-eight year old fox adventurer walked the streets, trying to gather hints about a new locale to journey to and explore. However, as the blank spaces on the map were filled in, that was becoming harder and harder. "Surely, there has to be somewhere..." he thought to himself. Nick was a very well-known explorer. He had been to numerous areas since he was a teenager, and he had hoped to be doing that for a long time. However, things hadn't been so smooth lately. The explorer's club that he was a prominent member of wasn't offering very many expeditions. Despite that, he, his close friend, a Fennec fox named Finnick Tanfur, and his cousin/kithood best friend Vixey Wilde, who was also Finnick's girlfriend, kept trying that day. Nick was frustrated. "Nothing," he said. Finnick smiled. "I think you need to find yourself a girl, Nick. It's been long enough since you have had a girlfriend," he said with a grin. Nick sighed. It had been months ago that he had broken up with his girlfriend, a beautiful Arctic fox vixen with milk-white fur and sapphire-blue eyes named Skye. The relationship had been good, but just sort of fizzled out over time. Skye had been upset when Nick broke things off with her, but Nick reassured that she would make some male very happy one day. That was the last time he saw her. "Thank you, Finnick, but I don't think I am ready to date right now," he answered. Vixey giggled a bit. "It would be good for you. Maybe its time to find a new vixen, leave expeditions behind and settle down, and possibly have some kits," she added. Nick shook his head. "All in due time, Vixey. I would just love to do one more journey," he said to her. Just then, Vixey remembered something. "Well, maybe you could get in on that mission to colonize a distant world that started up awhile back. Your parents' company is providing much of the equipment, after all," she said. Nick remembered it too. Sometime back, it had been announced by Zootopia's space program that a planet in a nearby galaxy had been found to have a livable atmosphere. Nick's parents, Robin and Marian, the head's of the biggest aeronautics technology company in Zootopia, had been eager to help out by working on the transport ships and so on. "Do you know where they are signing up new expedition members?" he asked. Vixey shook her head. "No, but I am sure that we could find out," she answered. The three foxes set off together. Meanwhile, in an office somewhere in Zootopia, a large ram named Doug sat. He was involved with the space mission, and he was busy researching something. "Ah, yes, that's what I want to find..." he said quietly. He was a former member of the Zootopian military and had since ended up here. He was looking at an official record book of the mission. "Tyrannosaurus rex, one of nature's ultimate carnivores," he thought. The world that the expedition was involved with was unlike any other, for, unlike the planet on which Zootopia was located, was trapped in the prehistoric past. It was exactly as it was in the age of the dinosaurs. On this world, dinosaurs had never gone extinct. They had survived and thrived. Also on this planet, Doug knew, were a primitive tribe of mammals identical to the ones in Zootopia. They had been friendly to the Zootopian colony there, and as of yet, there was no hostility. Doug secretly wanted to return to planet, known as Sauriana by Zootopians, to hunt dinosaurs for sport, in particular a full-grown Tyrannosaurus rex. Meanwhile, Nick, Vixey and Finnick were close to finding the expedotion headquarters. be done soon Category:Stories featuring dinosaurs Category:Sci-fi stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories inspired by Star Fox Adventures Category:Stories inspired by James Cameron's Avatar Category:Stories where Nick and Judy meet under different circumstances Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories featuring prehistoric life Category:Stories where Nick is an adventurer Category:Finnick/Vixey Category:Finnxey stories Category:Stories where Jack is Judy's brother Category:Stories featuring a mammal tribal culture Category:Stories where Doug is the main villain Category:On hold fics